


Respuesta

by Ann_Sol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Sol/pseuds/Ann_Sol
Summary: - Te amo.Yamaguchi nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras de parte de alguien más, mucho menos pensó que saldrían de la boca de su mejor amigo.Dependía de su respuesta si continuaría con su amistad o si la echaría a perder.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	Respuesta

— Te amo.

Dos palabras que lo dejaron en shock, sin mencionar que se le suma el hecho de quien venían dichas palabras. Entonces, se le ocurre que quizás está en unos de sus tantos sueños random, o que incluso, había la posibilidad de haberse olvidado que aquel día era April Fools'.

Lo piensa detenidamente, y no. No puede ser así. Después de todo él no era así.

— Ah...

Se queda sin palabras. No sabe que decir. El mismísimo Tsukishima Kei se le había confesado, y él no era cualquier persona, era quien poseía el título de supuesto "mejor amigo", y no solo eso, sino que también era su "amigo de la infancia". Eso hacía que la situación se viera aún más complicada.

— ¿Te quedarás sin decir nada?

Yamaguchi sale de su trance al oír que su amigo le hablaba de manera un tanto impaciente.

— Mmm... Bu-Bueno...esto es algo...

— Ya veo.

Tsukishima lo interrumpe, ya que entiende lo que el otro intenta decir.

Se forma un silencio incómodo a mitad de su camino a casa. Pero, ¿qué más se podía esperar de dicha situación?

Yamaguchi estaba nervioso, no sabía para donde mirar y sus manos sudaban demasiado que se tornaba un poco desagradable hasta para él mismo.

En serio apreciaba a su amigo, lo admiraba, e incluso, hasta podría decirse que sentía celos, ya que era lo que se puede considerar un chico perfecto, por supuesto, obviando su personalidad algo retorcida. Aún así, sobre todo, Yamaguchi quería a Kei, pero... ¿Amor?

— Yamaguchi...

— ¡¿S-Sí?!

—...

Tsukishima pasó sus manos por su cabellera mostrando una cara que demostraba cierta molestia, luego se acomodó los lentes y suspiró.-

—Sé que es raro, pero es lo que siento por ti.— hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar— Tan solo...¿podrías pensarlo?

Desde su punto de vista, Yamaguchi notó que su amigo, a pesar de mostrar su típico sentido de seguridad y superioridad en su postura y gestos, en su mirada se podía observar otra cosa, era algo muy distinto a lo habitual, tanto así que ni siquiera sabía cómo describirlo.

Y lo más notable, Kei estaba temblando. Eso definitivamente no era algo típico de él, no era típico que él esté nervioso en lo absoluto.

Tadashi solo lo miraba, pensando en que responderle.

La opción más lógica sería rechazarlo, pero solo significaría el final definitivo para su larga amistad. Y eso no podría soportarlo.

Si su respuesta era afirmativa aún cabían ambas posibilidades: De que de alguna manera todo terminaría mal por su irresponsable respuesta, o dejar que con el paso del tiempo Tsukki se diese cuenta que en realidad todo esto no era más que un simple malentendido.

Era obvia su respuesta.

— Sí. Lo pensaré, Tsukki.

Ante ello, le ofreció una de esas sonrisas tan suyas que el rubio tanto amaba y pudo ver que por primera vez, después de varias primaveras juntos, como se formaba una pequeña curva en los labios de su amigo. Se veía una sonrisa simple y sincera, no una de las típicas que hacía cuando se burlaba de alguien.

Tadashi quedó impactado. No solo por aquella sonrisa, sino también por aquel brillo indescriptible en los ojos de Tsukki.

Nunca, nunca jamás en todos esos años que llevaban de conocerse, había visto una expresión que delataba tanta alegría y esperanza en el rostro de Tsukishima Kei.

Entonces, con solo eso, Yamaguchi Tadashi pudo darse cuenta que su respuesta no había sido la correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Gracias por leer este pequeño ¿drabble? ♥
> 
> Bueno, en realidad escribí esto hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, el original esta publicado en FF. Solo se me ocurrió retocarlo un poco y publicarlo por acá. :)  
> De hecho, es la primera vez que publico algo en esta plataforma. Espero haya sido de su gusto.
> 
> Ann


End file.
